


Awkward Romance

by Astydiastory (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, Scallison, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stydia, Teen Romance, Teen Wolf, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Astydiastory
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin meet in Beacon Hills High School, both being attracted to each other, they try to get close. As always, drama ensues, can their love for each other make it through the mess of their lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series, hope you like it. If you haven't, go check out my other story Slow Motion. I will try to post on this story as frequently as possible! Enjoy.

Love, it's complicated, isn't it? I mean, how would I have known that over the course of my senior year of high school, I would meet the man of my dreams, only to lose him. But can love ultimately lead us back together, well, I'm here to find out. 

 

A year before, beginning of senior year, Lydia's room:

 

Light shines through my bubblegum pink curtains as I finish my makeup. Today is my first day back at Beacon Hills High School, the type of school that can make you feel tired just by thinking about it. It isn't much, but over my short time here, I've managed to claw my way to the top. I moved to this school last year, I learned the lay of the law around here, even shifted it to fit how I wanted it to, I've slept with almost every boy in this damn school, and yet here I am, dreading going back into the ugly blue walled hallways. "Lydia, you better get going if your going to pick Allison up and get to school on time." 

"I'm leaving now mom!" I yell back. It's time to get this day started.

 

Ever since last year, Allison has led me under her wing and shown me how to do everything, so in return I pick her up and bring her to school in my car every day. I honk the horn as I pull up to her house, I already know what she's going to ask as she gets in the car. "Hey can we pick up Scott?" I mouth as she gets in the car, saying those exact words. "Yeah, is he ready?"  
"He should be."   
"Okay, tell him we're on the way." 

A few minutes later, Scott's driveway: 

 

"Hey babe." Allison says as Scott enters the car, he gives her a quick peck on the lips before answering, "Sup Allison." He turns towards me, "Thanks for picking me up Lydia." I give a small laugh, placing a smile on my face, "Any time. Alright guys, are your seat belts on." I wait before hearing two yeses to pull out of his driveway and make my way to school. 

* * *

 

 

As we pull into the school parking lot, I let out a long, loud sigh. In a few seconds, I'm going to have to paste a smile on my face, get out of the car, and strut to my first class, glaring at everybody who dares to look my way. It's routine, I know, but I still don't feel like doing this so early in the morning. "Lydia, you coming?" I look back at Allison, she's looking in through the open door. "Oh, yeah, let's go." As I get out of the car, I turn to see everyone avoiding my glare, good, this is how it should be. As we start to make our way to the open doors of the school, I look back to see someone staring at me, and when I glare at him, he doesn't look away, he only smirks. Must be a new kid. "Hey Allison, I think there's some new kid in our school, when I glared at him he didn't look away, in fact, I swear I saw him give me a devilish smirk." She laughs. "Wanna go talk to him, set the rules straight." I shake my head, "He should figure it out soon enough. They always do." 

 

The morning goes as planned, I go through my classes, I strut through the hallways, I laugh at the losers, it's normal stuff, you know? As I strut towards lunch, I feel someone tap my shoulder. Who the hell would tap my shoulder? 

 

"The hell do you want?" I say as I turn around. Hmm, it's the boy from earlier. " I wanted to say hi to the 'Queen Bee'" I look him up and down, he's cute, but he kind of repulses me with his "cool guy" attitude. "Well, if you can't tell, your in my way and if you don't move, your life in this school will be over." I tell him flatly. If he knows what's good for him, he'll back away. With another disgusting smirk, he walks away. Good. As I continue my walk to lunch I stop in my tracks. Sitting at out table was the creepy guy. Except he wasn't just sitting there, he was laughing and talking with Scott. I run over to them. "You've betrayed me Scott!" He looks at me and laughs. "No, I didn't. You need to stop being so dramatic." 

  
"Who's being dramatic?" Allison ask's as she sits down. "Lydia!" Scott says. I glare at both of them. They have got to be kidding me. "You are betraying me!" I point to the guy Scott's talking to, "Who the hell is that?" He looks over at me. "Hi, my names Stiles. I don't believe we've met before." Oh that little- I smile, "My name's Lydia. Nice to meet you." If I was to make a big deal of it, I feel like it wouldn't exactly work in my favor. Besides, he is kinda cute, maybe if I straighten him out a little, I can have some fun with him. So, let's make a challenge for myself, I'm going to try and make him like me, or at least sleep with me. But then again, this challenge should be easy. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

I found my chance, this week I'm going to throw a party. Of course I'm going to ask Stiles to come, and then, bada-bing, bada-boom, I'm going to make him love me. Get ready Stiles, here I come. 

 

"Hey, Allison, my parents are out of town so I'm throwing a party tonight. Can you do me a solid and help spread the word? Everyone's invited!" A squeal comes blasting through the phone. "OMG Lydia your party's are the best. I can't wait. Want me to come over early so we can get ready together?" I let out a small laugh, "You know it Ally. Be here by 4:30, party starts at 8:00."   
'Kay, Bye!" 

After she hangs up, I look down at my phone. It's time to start spreading the word. I'm sure this party will be the big news of the town in as short as an hour. Everyone always love's my party. I open Instagram, scroll through my selfies, find a good enough one to post, and announce the news. Lydia Martin will be throwing a party tonight at 8:00. Bring something to drink. When I say bring something to drink, I mean alcohol, I can't afford all of the alcohol on my own anyways. 

 

* * *

 

I hear the doorbell ring, it must be Allison. "Hey girl!" I say as I open the door. She laughs at me before dragging her gigantic bag full of supplies into the house. "Ok, so I didn't completely know what to bring so I brought a few different outfits to try on and I brought all of my makeup." I laugh, typical Allison, always prepared. I pull her upstairs, we have to start getting ready now if we're going to be ready by the time the party starts.

 

Allison and I got ready while listing to the top 40 radio. We would sing along to the music while trying on different outfits and hairstyles. In the end Allison went with a dark red tank top with a pair of ripped jeans and some black heels. Her hair was up in a neat but messy side braid, and she had light makeup on. As for me, I went with a dark blue sun dress with the back exposed. As for my hair, I went with my signature perfect curls. My makeup being some foundation, lip gloss, and mascara. I pause the music blaring from my speaker, "Allison, it's time to get down to the party. We need to set some things up before people show up." She nods in agreement, grabbing her things before following me downstairs.

The party starts in 15 minutes, and I already know that there's going to be some early birds. I stash some valuables away and pull out some red solo cups and food before running over to the door. Outside there is a group of people leaving their car. Party time. "Welcome, leave your drinks in the kitchen." They were carrying a thing of wine coolers. I turn the music on full blast before going back to the door to welcome some people inside. As more people filed into my house I was still looking for one person. The party started 10 minutes ago and he's still not here. Oh, wait, I think I see him, he's walking over here with Scott. "Hey Lydia." Scott says as he walk in the house. "Scott, Stiles, leave your drinks in the kitchen." 

  
"Sure thing." Stiles says before walking in after Scott. Alright, it's time to put my plan into place. first, I need to get Stiles used to my presence, which means I need to go and start a conversation with him. Loosen him up. I walk inside, leaving the door wide open for other people that are arriving. "Hey Stiles," I say as I walk up to him, "I was wondering, where did you move from?" Classic conversation starter, for some people. "Oh, I moved from New York. I know it must seem weird that I moved from a place like New York to this small town in the middle of nowhere, no offense, but I have some family down here, so I decided to come down here." 

"I guess that makes sense. What's it like living in a big city?"

"Oh, it's busy. Everyone's going everywhere and everything is moving at such a fast pace, but if I'm being honest, after awhile you get used to it and prefer it. I'm still getting used to the slow pace here." 

"Well, let me be," I let out a small laugh, trying to sell the deal that I'm his friend, "one of the first people to welcome you to beacon hills. I just want you to know that even though things started out a little bit rough, you can always talk to me. I'm your friend." I smile warmly at him. "My friend huh?" he says.

"Of course, unless you're thinking differently?" I say, seeing a smirk starting to form on his face. Perfect. "I don't know, if your thinking what I'm thinking, then we're not exactly friends." I put a seductive smirk on my face. I look up at him, we'd been inching closer to each other for quite some time. Our faces in kissing distance now. One lean forward, and our lips would touch. It's time for me to make my move. "I guess we're not." I say before leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. He responds immediately, taking his hand and holding the back of my neck, he kisses me back. Without thinking he pushes me against the nearest wall, our lips never leaving each others. I break the contact, "Wanna go somewhere?" I ask, breathing heavily. He nods, also breathing heavily. I lead him upstairs to my room, I guess we were gonna sleep together tonight. 

 

* * *

 

I wake up to the blinding sun. What did I do last night again? It takes me a second to remember. Oh yeah. I look over to see Stiles laying next to me. I should wake him up and tell him the truth. But for some reason, I don't want to. Last night was amazing, I mean, amazing. Maybe we can do this more often. I start shaking him back and forth, "Stiles, Stiles get up." He groggily opens his eyes and stares at me. I can relate, he's probably slightly disoriented. "Oh, uhm Hi Lydia. Good Morning." He gives me a small smile. I smile back, "Hey, so I was thinking, and well, last night was amazing, and I'm not saying I want to date you, because I don't date, but what if we do this more often. Maybe like a... friends with benefits situation." He smiles at me, causing my heartbeat to rise a little bit. What was it about that genuine smile that makes my heart flutter. "I'd like that. Now, not to ruin the moment but I make great pancakes, want me to make you some? I'll help you clean up downstairs." I let out a laugh, he was currently looking at me with puppy dog eyes, god is he like a little kid right now. "Fine, but put some clothes on first." I say as I find my clothes on the floor and put them on. I look over at him before walking downstairs, I guess he's gonna make me pancakes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry if you saw the unfinished draft earlier, it's been up for a few hours. I accidentally posted it and I didn't want to delete it so I went to finish the story but I got distracted ;-;. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are extremely welcomed. Thanks, and talk to you later. Love you all XOXO


	3. Chapter Three

STILES' POV

 

My phone buzzes impatiently. It's Lydia. I pick it up immediately, "Hey Lyds- whats up."   
"My parents aren't home. Wanna come over?"

"Be over in a few"  I say as I hang up. We've been having nights like these for a few weeks, each one being better than the other. If I wasn't just a long term booty call I's maybe say that this was something special. But let's be real. The only special thing about me and Lydia is the hot sex that we have every week. Now If you'll excuse me. 

 

45 Minutes Later

 

I don't quite know how things with me and Lydia will work out in the end, since I don't know when this whole booty call thing will stop. If I'm being honest it will probably stop when Lydia gets a boyfriend, but that's fine. I'm enjoying it right now and that's all that really counts if I'm being honest. "Hey Scott." I say as I pick up my ringing phone. "Hey dude, I need some help." 

"Let me guess, Allison's trying to drag you to dinner with her parents again?" I hear Scott let out a fake "hah hah" over the phone. "Dude, this is serious!" He says. "You remember what happened last time. I'm pretty sure her parents hate me!"   
"Come on Scott, stop being dramatic and get it over with. I'm sure they don't hate you, and if they do then you need to win them over."   
"Stiles you don't get it! You make it sound like it's no big deal but have you seen her parents? Have you talked to her parents? I bet you haven't because if you have then you would know that they're fucking scary as shit man." I scoff, "C'mon, they can't be that bad."   
"They ARE!"   
"Fine", I say as I start to gather my things, "I'm going to come over to your house and we are going to prepare you for the night of your life." I end the call before he can protest and get up off the couch. "Hey Lydia, I'm going to go. I gotta shake Scott out of being too scared of Allison's parents to go to dinner with them." Her eyes light up. "Ooooh that means I can go over to Allison's and dress her up. Thanks for telling me Stiles." I roll my eyes before going towards the front door. "Oh hey, Stiles, before you go, I just wanted to say that today was amazing. So thanks I guess." She smiles at the ground. I laugh, "Your so welcome, princess Lydia." She looks up at me before throwing a pillow my way. "Okay, okay I'm leaving." I shut the door as another pillow gets hurtled towards me. 

 

LYDIA'S POV

 

I made sure to leave for Allison's house right away after Stiles left. She was most likely extremely nervous. Last month when Scott had dinner with her parents things didn't go too well. I take out my spare key, enter her house, and go straight up to her room. I don't even knock, I just throw open the door. She's laying on her bed staring at the wall. Oh yeah this is bad. "Hey Ally." She screams before getting up and punching me in the shoulder. "What the hell Lydia you scared me."   
"Sorry, but I heard from a trusted source that Scott's having dinner with your parents again." She looks at me thankfully. "Ughh, you caught me. I've been worrying all day. I acted like I was fine about it with Scott but I'm super nervous. You remember last time. I really don't want that to happen again."   
"I know, and that's why I came here." She gives me a hug before I drag her over to her closet. "Let's begin!" I say, smiling at her. 

 

STILES' POV

 

Scott and I have been practicing what he was going to say for a little under an hour. He was a nervous train wreck when I got to his house. I made sure to assure him that everything was going to be alright, but by the way he is messing up his lines I'm not quite sure. "Come on Scott. Just say, 'The food is delicious. Did you make this from scratch?" He looks over at me before shakily repeating, "The food is delicious. Did you make it from scratch?" I sigh. "Look, that's okay, but you sound like your talking to someone who is holding a gun in your face."   
"Look dude I'm trying!" 

"Well, you need to try a little harder, becuase there is no way her parents are believing this. 

 

Later that night, Stiles' POV

 

I answer my ringing phone. Wow am I getting a lot of calls today. "Hey, did you hear?" It's Lydia. "Oh, god, what happened. How bad was it?"   
"Actually, it went really well. You must have done a lot of coaching with Scott to make this work."   
"Oh trust me. It took a lot of work." She laughs. She has such a pretty laugh. "Well, I'm glad." The call goes silent for a moment. "Alright, I'm going to go and question Scott about what happened tonight. Talk later?"   
"Yeah." 

Lydia's POV

Yeah? Yeah was all I said. It sounds stupid. That's not what I wanted to say. I really just wanted to say the one thing that's been stinging my thoughts lately.  _I think I'm starting to like you more than just for sex._ I know it sounds stupid. But, I don't know.  _I think I might love you._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry this chapter sucks. I'm not a big fan of the ending and this chapter is just straight garbage but I had to write something because I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time XOXO.


End file.
